Deeper Than Blood
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Kent Family songfic set to Dare You to Move by Switchfoot.


I don't own any characters. The lyrics are to Dare You to Move by Switchfoot.. Thanks to Snarky for betaing and the title.

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to resistance  
Everybody's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?_

Martha sat transfixed on the hardwood floor. She didn't want to blink or look away in case what she was watching disappeared like mist in a dream. She watched the small child play with the toy truck on the floor and marveled at it. She had seen children playing before, but this was different. This wild haired child was hers. She knew that she was not the one that gave birth to him, but in a way she knew that he was hers.

"Martha, what are we going to do with him? You know someone is going to come looking for him. We can't keep him." Martha finally tore her eyes away for a moment to answer her husband's question. "Jonathan, I don't think anyone is going to come looking for him. He is ours." Jonathan squatted down looking at the child again.

As if the child knew he was being talked about, he stopping playing with the toys and looked up at them with his big, round eyes. He saw the adults both looking at him. He got up and ran toward Jonathan, the force knocking Jonathan backwards with Clark landing on top of him. Jonathan looked into those innocent eyes and knew his wife was right. 

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Between how it is and how it should be_

Jonathan stood out on the cold street with the wind slightly whipping his hair. He looked up at the tall building its top blending in with the night sky. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. But, Clark wasn't himself and he needed to be home where the people who loved him, could help him. Even if it required force to do so.

When his father punished him, he used to say, "This is going to hurt me more that it hurts you." He never understood that until he had Clark. His heart ached for his son and for what he was probably going to have to do. He hoped that he could reason with his son so that force would not have to necessary but he also knew that likely wouldn't work.

This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. He could still remember the day they found Clark like it was yesterday. He could see the little kids with big eyes and wild dark hair sitting on the hard wood floor playing with his toy trucks. Like every kid at that age Clark had thought his dad was a hero, but that hero had failed. He had turned his back on his son when he needed him most because of his own grief. He was going to change that now. With heart beating furiously, and resolution in his eyes he quickly disappeared into the building. 

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where you going to go to escape from yourself?  
Where you going go?_

Clark stood alone in the loft looking up into the night sky. It had been a night just like this when he had done the unthinkable. He had raised a fist to his father in anger. Clark shuddered at the thought that he had actually fought with his father. Sure, he was on red kryptonite at the time, but that was no consolation to Clark. He had openly defied and mocked his hero. The one person he always looked to for guidance. He was definitely no god among men, but that was the way he had looked at his father. He felt like he had broken the bond between the two of them and he didn't know if it could be repaired.

"Clark, why don't you come in, son. Its getting late." Clark was snapped out of his thoughts by his father's words.

"Dad….." Clark said softly turning to face his father.

"Yes, Clark. What is it?" Jonathan could tell by Clark's countenance that something was deeply troubling him.

"Why….Why" Clark didn't know if he was going to be able to voice the question he so desperately wanted answered.  
Jonathan bridged the gap between them and comfortingly put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "What is it son? You know you can ask me anything?"

Pain was evident in Clark's eyes as he asked, "Why did you come for me in Metropolis? I complicate everyone lives, and the baby ... Dad, I am so sorry I promise I will never do anything like that again."

Jonathan looked into his son's eyes with the same resolve he had that night in Metropolis. "Clark, there are some things I want to understand. I know you may find this hard to believe, but your mother and I don't blame you for the baby. We never did."

Clark gave the smallest of nods acknowledging that he at least heard the words his father was saying even if he didn't truly believe them.

"I went to Metropolis because I love you, son. I would move heaven and earth if necessary so that you are safe."

"But, dad ... " Clark pleaded. "You don't know what it did to you to have my powers. It could have killed you."

"As long as you are safe, it doesn't matter. Clark, I would do it all over again to help you. Now, don't worry about me, son. It's late, you need to come in." Jonathan spoke in a loving but firm way to let Clark know that was the end of the discussion.

"Okay," Clark then couldn't help himself as he pulled his father into a hug and squeezed as tightly as he dared.


End file.
